


Can't Stop, Don't Look

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Does he really not remember?, Gen, Loki Does What He Wants, Mind Control, Warning: Loki, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint could see what he had done, he remembered every moment. Every kill was sharp with unnecessary detail and pain. </p><p>He could feel himself move, muscles straining, limbs heavy as he moved involuntarily. </p><p>He listened as he spoke the secrets and truths that had been buried away from untrustworthy eyes and ears and were then entrusted to him. </p><p>He listened to himself give them all up to the mad man from another planet, another world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stop, Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Does Clint really not remember what he did under Loki's influence.
> 
> Previously titled 'Don't Stop, Look'

\---

Clint could see what he had done, he remembered every moment. Every kill was sharp with unnecessary detail and pain. 

He could feel himself move, muscles straining, limbs heavy as he moved involuntarily. 

He listened as he spoke the secrets and truths that had been buried away from untrustworthy eyes and ears and were then entrusted to him. 

He listened to himself give them all up to the mad man from another planet, another world. 

He listened and he watched as he helped bring the world to its knees, as he fought the one person he thought he could trust. 

He watched as he turned against what he knew. He shot his boss, no questions asked then he gave up the stalling tactic he was using, he tried not to but it was too much.  
It was moving through his mind like a ripple of cold empty energy that burned and was too powerful at the same time. 

He listened to the screams of the people that Loki made him kill. They had family's, friends and a life. But he had just taken that away from all of them. The energy Loki put in to his chest buried down to his very being. 

He was so scared and so alone in his own mind. 

Unable to control anything. 

He couldn't sleep and it put so much strain on his body but he kept going, the twisted energy demanding and taking and forcing. 

\---

When he work up on the ship, base, home, safe, he had to ask. 

He had to know it wasn't a dream- no a nightmare, that there was some reality. 

Even though he didn't want it to be real he had to know. 

He had to be sure. 

A twisted feeling of horror and a need to know crawled its way in to his mind, hissing and spitting and demanding. 

He had to know it was gone. 

He had to know the thing that had started to become his very being was gone and it was gone for good. 

He had to know what he had done. 

"Nat-"

\---


End file.
